


Vanishing Hopes

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing each other, but being unable to touch. Or being completely unaware of each other's existence and living day to day in ignorance. This is the definition of Heaven and Hell. But which one is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanishing Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the image "Heaven & Hell" by slanted-edges. Located here: 
> 
> http://slanted-edges.tumblr.com/post/3810858514/heavenandhell

He didn’t know how long they had been here. He had lost count of the days a long time ago. His ears were in constant state of pain, making living in the small cell that he had been put in all the more agonizing.

 But what was even more painful than the metal that dug its way into both sides of his head were the small vibrations in the wall he was currently leaning against. The noise was nothing more than a small, soft thud. Like the sound of a bag of sand hitting a dune.

< **thud** …….. **thud** …….. **Thud** …..>

 His fingers, bloodied from trying to find a way to remove the hardware attached to his head spread along the wall, wishing, pleading with his magic to remove the stone and concrete that separated him from the one in the cell next to him. But nothing worked.

 He could hear every single noise; the footsteps outside, the slide of the tray that was pushed under his door at feeding time, the never ending ‘thuds’….everything but that which would get him and teddy out of here. He heard everything but his own voice. Even after he felt himself screaming until he had no breath, even after he felt his vocal chords tear from trying to reach Teddy, to try and hear himself even if it was only a whisper, nothing worked.

 < **thud** ……. **thud** ……………………… **thud** ….>

He knew that teddy was just as exhausted as he was. He knew that whatever the Warden had placed on Teddy to neutralize his strength was hurting him too. And the helplessness that burned through Billy’s veins like acid only made the pain worse. At first he had believed, hoped that the others would find them. He was convinced that the Avengers and the Young Avengers were doing everything in their power to find them.

 But now…..Now after the days had begun to blur together, and the seasons passing without as much as a sign, now that hope was dying. There was barely a spark of it left.

There was a soft groan before **< Thud>** and then silence again. He didn’t cry. There were no more tears left. Billy merely rested his forehead against the cool stone, and wished for the wall to vanish, the only sign that the spell was being spoken was the feeling of his lips moving.

  _< iwantthiswalltogoawayIwantthiswalltogoaway>._

 But it never did. No matter how many ways he worded it, no many how loud or softly he spoke it. Nothing ever changed.

And with a sinking heart, he came to accept the fact that nothing ever will.


End file.
